Les erreurs sont faites pour qu'on en apprenne
by Mitskuni Honey Haninozuka
Summary: Zuko dort mal, et il ignore pourquoi. Mais un matin, alors que l'aurore n'a pas encore pointé le bout de son nez à l'horizon, l'intruse qu'il découvre dans sa chambre pourrait bien détenir les réponses à ses questions... Attention: spoilers sur les comics écrits à partir d'Avatar: Le Dernier Maître de l'Air.


**Bonjour bonjour, mes lecteurs adorés!**

**Avant de commencer, je tiens à dire à tous ceux qui n'ont pas lu les comics écrits à partir d'_Avatar: Le Dernier Maître de l'Air, _soit _The Promise, The Search _et _The Rift, _le prochain paragraphe contient un immense spoiler et la fic peut en contenir un gigantesque également.**

**Aujourd'hui, je vous sers un petit one-shot tout simple qui mérite d'exister simplement parce que trop de fans de l'univers d'_Avatar_ se demandent QUI, POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL, PEUT BIEN ÊTRE LA MÈRE D'IZUMI?! J'ai décidé de répondre à cette question par ma réponse personnelle: c'est Mai. Je suis réellement désolée pour toutes les Zutara fans, mais non, je suis pour Kataang à la vie, à la mort, alors non, ce n'est pas Katara. Mais bon, passons. Voici donc mon interprétation de ce qui s'est passé entre Zuko et Mai après leur rupture dans _La Promesse._**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, comme d'habitude.  
><strong>

**Et sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Les erreurs sont faites pour qu'on en apprenne<strong>

Il se tenait là, au centre d'un lieu blanc, sans mur ni plafond, où même le sol ne semblait pas exister. Et pourtant, il était debout dans cet endroit sans limite, et la sensation d'une surface solide soutenant son poids était réelle. La confusion s'emparait de lui, il n'avait tout simplement aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là, et même aucune notion de la véritable nature de ce "là". Il tournait sur lui-même, affolé, cherchant désespérément une manière quelconque de trouver un sens à tout cela.

Les silhouettes apparurent une à une, d'abord de simples ombres, puis de plus en plus distinctes. Son père fut le premier à se clarifier, vêtu comme il l'était au temps de sa puissance. Une seule chose avait changé par rapport à l'image qu'il en gardait: son père arborait maintenant une expression neutre et indéchiffrable, ses yeux n'étaient plus emplis d'avidité et de mépris comme jadis.

Sa sœur suivit, elle aussi fidèle au souvenir qu'il gardait du temps où elle avait encore toute sa tête. Enfin, presque fidèle: son air à elle aussi était indifférent, tel le visage d'une poupée.

Sa mère fut la suivante, sa nouvelle famille également présente un peu en retrait. Eux, ils étaient tels qu'ils étaient maintenant, et ils lui souriaient. Il sentait le lien qui les unissait, et pourtant, malgré la chaleur qui flottait dans leur présence, il les savait trop loin pour être atteints. Ce qui aurait pu lui faire accepter cet endroit était sa vue, mais non à sa portée.

Il sentit une autre chose émerger dans son dos, et il se retourna aussitôt. Et en effet, il y avait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Contrairement à sa famille, qui se tenait à quelques mètres dans son dos, l'être était tout près, à deux pas à peine. Sa silhouette noire comme l'encre était indéfinie, et pourtant on devinait clairement les courbes de la féminité dans cette esquisse de personne.

- Qui es-tu? demanda-t-il, alors que cet être d'ombre semblait décidé à ne pas révéler son visage, toujours caché dans la forme indistincte de sa silhouette.

La femme ne répondit pas, et se retourna plutôt dans un geste sec qui fit virevolter sa robe. Et, sans un mot, elle s'éloigna.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en allait, la pièce s'assombrissait, jusqu'à ce que la noirceur la plus totale n'habite les lieux. Il était de nouveau seul, simplement aveugle maintenant en plus. Il sentait l'appréhension le gagner de nouveau, et il prit une position défensive, espérant être ainsi plus prêt à faire face à la prochaine bizarrerie qui apparaitrait dans cet endroit maudit.

Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer aux flammes qui apparurent sous ses pieds et qui le dévorèrent vivant. Ses cris retentirent, mais se perdirent dans ce lieu qui ne finissait pas.

* * *

><p>Zuko se redressa dans son lit, en sueur, haletant, et porta instinctivement son regard vers ses mains. Elles étaient encore recouvertes de peau, blanches et sans la moindre trace de brûlure. Il soupira; même si la douleur lui avait semblé si réelle, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.<p>

Sachant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, il se leva et alla ouvrir les rideaux, laissant la lumière lunaire inonder sa chambre. La lune disparaissait déjà derrière l'horizon; l'aube était proche. Dans de telles circonstances, il avait pour habitude d'aller à la cuisine et de se préparer un thé, et c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si une lame n'était venue se planter dans le bois du cadre de porte, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage.

Sans faire ni une, ni deux, il se retourna, fit une culbute pour éviter les lames que son adversaire ne manquerait pas de lui envoyer et se releva pour tendre sous la gorge de l'intrus une épée de flammes.

La silhouette qui se tenait dans le coin le plus sombre de sa chambre lui rappelait celle de son rêve : féminine, sans pour autant être distincte. La lumière des flammes aurait normalement dû éclairer son visage, mais elle était encapuchonnée; tout ce que le feu révélait, c'était les nuances noirs et bourgogne de sa robe aux manches longues et amples.

Le sentiment d'appréhension qu'il avait ressenti dans son cauchemar n'avait plus lieu d'être, simplement parce qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu qu'il connaissait et qu'il avait l'avantage. C'est donc d'une voix sûre et autoritaire qu'il demanda:

- Qui es-tu?

La femme leva une main et lui fit signe de faire disparaitre son épée, ce qu'il fit après un long moment d'hésitation. Lorsqu'il prit cette décision, c'était en étant certain que c'était la bonne; la nouvelle venue n'était pas une menace. Son calme évident lorsque Zuko l'avait tenue à sa merci était la marque d'une combattante expérimentée qui ne cède pas devant la peur, d'autant plus que pour s'être rendue jusque là, elle devait avoir déjouée les Guerrières Kyoshi, ce qui était en soit un exploit. Et pourtant, elle n'avait lancé qu'une lame et l'avait manqué; elle ne pouvait que l'avoir fait exprès. Néanmoins, le jeune Seigneur du Feu se tint sur ses gardes: la délicatesse de la situation nécessitait qu'il soit prudent.

Il allait répéter sa question lorsque la femme s'avança dans la lumière de l'astre de la nuit et se décapuchonna. La certitude que cette personne avait quelque chose à faire avec son rêve et que ce cauchemar n'était pas sans signification grandissait dans l'esprit de Zuko de plus en plus, et les choses s'expliquèrent d'elles-mêmes lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de l'intruse. Tout était clair, limpide, et la triste vérité le frappait avec la force d'un ouragan.

- Inutile de me servir le discours que tu servirais à n'importe qui, lâcha Mai d'un ton dur. J'aurais pu demander une audience, mais je ne l'ai pas fait: la personne à qui j'ai besoin de parler ce soir est Zuko, pas le Seigneur du Feu.

Le choc était passé pour Zuko, et même s'il avait maintenant conscience de la vérité, même s'il connaissait la raison de son malaise récent, de ses insomnies des dernières semaines, il se fit un devoir de répondre sur un ton sûr, mais empreint d'une certaine douceur:

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, Mai?

- Le commerce de ma tante risque la faillite, expliqua-t-elle. Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour sauver sa boutique.

- Mai, tu sais pourtant que…

- Je ne suis pas une gamine ignorante, je sais parfaitement que sauver spécifiquement le commerce de Tante Mura t'embarquerait dans un scandale et susciterait la grogne chez ses concurrents. C'est exactement pour cela que je ne suis pas passée par les voies officielles.

Mai était acerbe, l'atmosphère tendue, et malgré son jeune âge, Zuko avait maintenant assez d'expérience en temps que politicien pour savoir que devant ce genre de situations, il ne devait pas embarquer dans son jeu, autrement le ton de la conversation monterait rapidement.

- Tu as pensé à demander à ton père? demanda-t-il plutôt. Même s'il a refusé le poste de gouverneur que je lui ai offert, ta famille a encore un certain prestige.

- J'ai coupé les ponts avec lui il y a des années, répliqua la jeune fille sur un ton abrupt. Il ne me reste que mon frère.

- J'en suis navré, répondit Zuko au bout d'un moment, une sincère empathie perçant dans sa voix. Je comprends ce que tu vis.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour ta compassion, alors cesse de faire dévier la conversation, trancha Mai. Peux-tu m'aider?

Rien à faire, elle ne se calmerait pas. Zuko avait espéré pouvoir l'amener à discuter comme ils le faisaient autrefois, et éventuellement la ramener à lui, regagner le cœur de cette fille qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Il avait vingt-cinq ans, il dirigeait un royaume à nouveau prospère et paisible, il avait pour vrais amis les puissants de ce monde, et pourtant il était incapable de se sortir cette jeune femme de la tête. Celle dont l'ombre l'empêchait de dormir depuis des semaines, il s'en rendait compte maintenant.

- Je ne sais pas, Mai, lâcha-t-il comme réponse à sa question. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir aux implications de tout cela. Laisse-moi une semaine.

- C'est entendu.

Sans le regarder, elle se dirigea vers la porte, glaciale et hautaine comme la bourgeoise qu'elle était. Zuko la laissa passer sans tenter de croiser son regard, mais l'arrêta une fois qu'elle fut sur le seuil. Aucun d'eux ne se retourna.

- Une dernière chose, Mai, l'interpella-t-il. Comment as-tu pu tromper la surveillance des Guerrières Kyoshi?

- Je ne me suis pas donnée cette peine, expliqua-t-elle. Ty Lee m'a laissée entrer. Je voudrais d'ailleurs que tu l'utilises comme messagère pour me faire savoir quelle est ta décision.

Aucun d'eux n'ajouta quoi que ce soit et Mai quitta vivement la pièce. Zuko resta ainsi seul, contemplant le ciel au dehors qui se teintait des lueurs de l'aube. Voir le soleil se lever au-dessus des grandes portes d'Azulon était un spectacle qu'il appréciait normalement, mais ce matin-là, l'astre du jour lui sembla d'une tristesse absolue. Il ne descendit pas à la cuisine pour s'y préparer du thé comme il avait eu pour projet de le faire quelques instants plus tôt; l'eau chaude aromatisée aux herbes lui semblerait sûrement âcre et amère après ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

><p>Mai marchait d'un pas rapide et raide dans le couloir des chambres lorsqu'une main lui agrippa le bras. Son réflexe fut évidemment de se retourner et de presser une lame contre la gorge de la personne qui avait osé agir ainsi, mais elle replaça son couteau dans sa manche sitôt qu'elle reconnut le visage effrayé de cette pauvre femme qui avait vieilli depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vue. Et pourtant, elle était toujours aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs.<p>

- Oh, Mai! souffla Ursa en lâchant le poignet de la jeune fille. Vraiment désolée de t'avoir surprise, je voulais simple m'assurer que c'était bien toi et…

- C'est à moi d'être désolée, Dame Ursa, répondit poliment la jeune femme en s'inclinant. En tant que membre de la famille royale, vous méritez qu'on vous témoigne plus de respect que je ne l'ai fait.

- Nul besoin d'être si formelle, Mai, ce n'est que moi. Je te connais depuis que tu es haute comme trois pommes, t'entendre me parler avec autant de déférence est étrange.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de celle qui avait autrefois été princesse, avant qu'elle ne poursuive, une note d'extase dans la voix:

- Je la vois encore quand je te regarde, cette fillette. C'est fou comme tu as grandi! Et tu es devenue si belle!

- Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil à vous de me complimenter de la sorte, la remercia Mai, un mince mais sincère sourire aux lèvres.

Ursa la détailla un moment de plus, une tendresse évidente dans les yeux, avant de lâcher:

- Mon fils a décidément beaucoup de chance qu'une jeune femme aussi merveilleuse soit amoureuse de lui.

Mai se tendit d'un coup, et Ursa réalisa soudain qu'elle avait parlé tout haut. Aussitôt, embarrassée, cette dernière tenta de se reprendre:

- Enfin, non, je ne voulais pas insinuer que… bafouilla-t-elle. C'est Ty Lee qui m'a dit que… mais ce n'était pas pour mal faire, simplement…

- Ty Lee? la coupa Mai sur un ton toujours aussi poli, mais maintenant sec. Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle; toujours en train de se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Je lui en toucherai deux mots, merci de m'avoir rapporté qu'elle colportait de fausses rumeurs à mon sujet. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Elle allait poursuivre sa route dans la direction où elle allait avant le début de cette discussion lorsqu'Ursa lui fit une proposition:

- Viens prendre un thé avec moi, maintenant. Il est agréable de voir les premières heures du jour par ici, et nous pourrons discuter pour rattraper le temps perdu.

La jeune femme s'arrêta après n'avoir fait que quelques pas, un dilemme la clouant sur place. Elle ne voulait pas parler de Zuko, des évènements datant de quelques semaines à peine, de l'absolue nécessité qui la poussait à venir demander l'aide de Zuko… mais d'un autre côté, Ursa était une des rares personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais été en mesure de détester. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle appréciait tout simplement cette femme pour qui elle était ou si sa gentillesse qui l'avait tant réconfortée lorsqu'elle était enfant l'attirait toujours, mais tout est-il que sa proposition était assez difficile à refuser. Elle passa un moment à se battre contre elle-même, avant de soupirer et de se retourner pour répondre:

- Je suppose qu'il y a en effet beaucoup de choses que les annonces publiques officielles ne peuvent nous apprendre.

C'est ce qui amena les deux femmes à s'assoir dans le jardin, une tasse de thé entre les mains, papotant comme deux connaissances ne s'étant pas vues depuis des lustres. Ursa raconta son exil hors de la capitale, demeurant toutefois vague sur la raison de son départ et omettant l'épisode concernant la Mère aux Visages. Mai écouta patiemment son récit, non sans intérêt. Cette dernière conta par la suite comment elle était allée vivre avec sa tante après sa rupture avec Zuko, huit ans plus tôt, ainsi que la suite d'évènements qui l'avait amenée à couper les ponts avec son père environ à la même époque, comment elle s'était enfuie de là avec son petit frère… puis vint le temps de raconter ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt, l'origine de sa rancœur contre le Seigneur du Feu. Elle tenta de rester dans le nébuleux de la chose, mais Ursa insista pour en savoir plus.

- Mai, je suis sa mère, argumenta-t-elle en faisant référence à Zuko. Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour t'aider à redresser la situation.

- C'est qu'il n'y a plus rien à redresser, rétorqua Mai. J'étais prête à lui donner une deuxième chance et il a tout gâché.

- Permets-moi d'en douter: avec un peu de recul, on se rend souvent compte que nos conclusions fatalistes n'ont pas lieu d'être et qu'il est possible d'arranger les choses. Allez, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, nous regarderons ensemble par après si une solution est envisageable.

Les mains de la jeune femme se crispèrent sur sa tasse de thé, alors que les désagréables souvenirs de cette journée lui revenaient peu à peu. Elle n'avait pas réellement envie de se lancer dans ce récit, mais au point où elle en était… les arguments d'Ursa se défendaient bien, et Mai était lasse de se battre pour garder ses secrets, d'autant plus qu'elle avait rompu avec Zuko sous prétexte qu'il aimait trop les siens. C'est ce qui la poussa à se confier à Ursa, même si ce fut un peu à contrecœur.

* * *

><p>« J'étais en visite en Yu Dao, commença-t-elle, j'allais féliciter mon oncle et ma tante pour leur mariage récent, et j'en ai profité pour rencontrer mes deux nouvelles cousines par alliance, plus particulièrement Kima, la plus vieille des deux, sous prétexte que nous avions le même âge. Bien sûr, si ce n'était que de moi, je ne serais pas allée: c'est ma tante qui a tout fait pour me convaincre. Elle espérait que Kima et moi deviendrions amies, elle pensait que ça "remettrait un peu de soleil dans mes journées". J'ai su dès mon arrivée que ça ne fonctionnerait pas : Kima, tout autant que sa petite sœur, était le parfait sosie de la petite fille modèle par excellence. Très peu pour moi.<p>

« Pour éviter de noyer la journée suivante dans l'ennui le plus mortel, je suis sortie me promener dès que je me suis levée. J'ai commencé par aller déjeuner dans un petit restau de la grande place, puis je suis allée flâner du côté des boutiques. Je dois bien avouer que je ne m'étais pas autant ennuyée depuis que mon père avait été mis en poste en tant que gouverneur de New Ozai.

« C'est à ce moment-là que je suis littéralement tombée sur Zuko. Je ne l'aurais probablement pas reconnu autrement: il s'était couvert la tête d'un capuchon pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il semblait aussi surpris de me voir que je l'étais de le croiser. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années, et c'est bien le dernier endroit où je m'attendais à le rencontrer, puisque Yu Dao est maintenant un état indépendant.

« Une fois la surprise passée, il s'est excusé de m'être rentrée dedans et a tenu à m'offrir le repas pour se faire pardonner. On a donc mangé avant de passer l'après-midi ensemble. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, et pendant quelques heures, j'ai eu l'impression de retrouver un Zuko fidèle à celui que j'avais connu, simplement moins tourmenté qu'il l'était à l'époque. J'ai cru, pendant quelques heures, que je pouvais me permettre de lui donner une deuxième chance. Mais bien évidemment, ça n'a duré que quelques heures.

« Nous nous sommes quittés en début de soirée; il avait des responsabilités auxquelles il ne pouvait se soustraire plus longtemps, et j'avais de mon côté promis à mon oncle et ma tante de les honorer de ma présence pour le souper. Il m'avait confié qu'il ne pensait pas avoir beaucoup de temps libre à me consacrer durant le reste de son séjour à Yu Dao, mais il promit de me contacter dès que possible pour fixer un deuxième rendez-vous.

« Une fois rentrée chez mon oncle et ma tante, je me suis aussitôt dirigée vers ma chambre pour me préparer en vue du repas du soir. Non pas que j'y accordais une importance particulière, mais j'avais eu une bonne journée et je me sentais assez d'humeur pour daigner être polie. C'est en traversant le couloir des chambres que j'ai entendu Kima pleurer. J'ai donc cogné à sa porte.

- Kima? Ça va? lui ai-je demandé.

«Un froissement de tissu m'a répondu d'abord, puis un instant plus tard, elle a ajouté, après une tentative plutôt ratée pour masquer un reniflement:

- Oui, oui, entre si tu veux.

« Je n'en avais pas particulièrement envie, mais la curiosité m'a semblé un motif valable pour pénétrer dans l'antre de la petite fille modèle. Ladite antre m'a surprise par sa sobriété: les murs autant que les meubles étaient vides de toute fioriture ou décoration, mais c'est en remarquant la valise fermée posée sur son lit que j'ai compris que sa chambre était peut-être aussi dépouillée pour une raison.

- Kima, qu'est-ce qui se passe? l'ai-je interrogée.

- Rien, rien du tout… a-t-elle dit tout bas, d'une voix effacée. Je devrais être comblée de joie, c'est un excellent parti, un des meilleurs qui soient…

- Tu t'es fiancée? m'étonnai-je.

- Oui, enfin non, pas vraiment encore… ce n'est pas officiel, a-t-elle avoué. Il a dit qu'il nous laisserait du temps pour y réfléchir, c'était tellement inopiné… ma mère voudrait que je dise oui, et même s'il m'a répété que c'était ma décision, il est clair que ton oncle pense comme elle…

- "Il"? Qui ça "il"? Ce garçon qui a demandé ta main?

- Je ne suis pas censée en parler…

- Kima, bon sang, tu en as déjà trop dit, alors au point où on en est, crache le morceau, ai-je lâché, exaspérée.

« Elle a levé vers moi un regard d'une immense tristesse, retenant ses larmes, le port pourtant fier et droit, comme se devait de l'être celui de l'aristocrate bien élevée qu'elle était, et elle a déclaré d'une voix neutre contrastant avec son air:

- Le Seigneur du Feu est venu demander ma main ce matin.

« Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu me gifler. C'aurait probablement été moins brutal. J'avais retrouvé Zuko pour le perdre à nouveau. Ma belle journée était partie en fumée; non seulement j'avais apprécié sa compagnie, mais j'avais réussi à me dire qu'il avait peut-être changé. Mais pas du tout: il gardait toujours autant ses secrets, il était toujours aussi peu digne de confiance.

« Je n'ai pas honoré la promesse que j'avais faite à mon oncle et ma tante; plutôt que de descendre souper, j'ai remballé mes affaires en quatrième vitesse et j'ai quitté dans la soirée. Il était clair que cette demande en mariage ne plaisait pas à ma cousine, et pourtant, il m'était impossible d'éprouver la moindre empathie à son égard. Quant à Zuko, je ne voulais tout simplement plus jamais le voir.

* * *

><p>- Je ne serais pas venue le voir aujourd'hui si la nécessité ne m'y avait poussée. Je suis désolée, Ursa, je sais bien que c'est votre fils, mais maintenant, ça fait deux fois qu'il me cache la vérité alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire… je ne sais pas si Ty Lee a raison, j'ignore si je l'aime encore, mais je suis certaine qu'il m'est inutile de le savoir car je ne pourrai plus jamais lui faire confiance.<p>

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, lui assura-t-elle. En fait, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te présenter des excuses… celle qui l'a élevé dans un monde rempli de tous ces secrets et toutes ces magouilles, c'est moi. J'ai mené ma propre vie cachée en tentant de rester en contact avec mon village natal, et Ozai qui était prêt à toutes les bassesses pour prendre la place d'Azulon sur le trône… puis je suis partie, et j'ai laissé mes deux enfants seuls devant la réalité impitoyable du monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Zuko en a horriblement souffert, et c'est admirable de sa part d'avoir réussi à s'en sortir aussi bien… mais il gardera à jamais des cicatrices de cette partie de sa vie, qu'elles soient visibles ou non. Quant à Azula… elle semblait s'y être mieux adaptée, et au final ça lui a rongé l'esprit. Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à me pardonner de les avoir abandonnés.

Mai aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, qu'elle avait agi pour le mieux, mais combien de fois Ursa avait-elle entendu ses proches lui radoter le même refrain? Des centaines, se disait la jeune femme, et pourtant personne n'avait réussi à la convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas à porter ce fardeau. Elle était probablement une des meilleures mères que le monde ait portées, aucune autre n'aurait pu mieux faire dans sa situation, et pourtant elle resterait à jamais persuadée qu'elle avait ruiné la vie de ses deux plus vieux.

- Je me rends bien compte que tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire, poursuivit Ursa, mais je crois sincèrement que tu es la seule qui peut réparer l'erreur que j'ai faite en abandonnant Zuko. C'est vrai qu'il est cachottier et qu'il a énormément de difficulté à s'ouvrir aux autres, mais je pense que tu peux l'amener à avoir confiance. C'est très égoïste de te demander cela, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu essaies d'au moins lui parler. Peut-être te rendras-tu compte que tu avais tort au final.

Mai détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir celui d'Ursa plus longtemps. Elle était entrée dans le palais royal pleine de convictions, et elle en ressortirait envahie de doutes. Peut-être Ursa avait-elle raison. Zuko méritait peut-être une autre chance. Après tout, une discussion n'impliquait pas de grands risques. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pensait pas être en mesure de supporter d'être déçue une troisième fois.

- Je ne sais pas, Ursa, avoua-t-elle. Je crois que j'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir.

- Prends tout ton temps, Mai, lui conseilla Ursa. Je réalise que c'est une situation difficile.

Par la suite, Mai remercia Ursa pour le thé, elles se saluèrent toutes deux et la jeune femme prit congé, la tête pleine de questions auxquelles elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir répondre.

* * *

><p>Le Seigneur du Feu se leva trop tôt, une fois de plus, et encore une fois, le thé ne le tentait aucunement. Il sortit plutôt et se rendit au dojo d'entrainement, en refusant poliment l'escorte que Suki lui proposa. Il avait besoin de bouger, d'oublier de penser pendant un moment. La visite surprise de Mai remontait à cinq jours plus tôt, et il se doutait bien qu'une semaine ne serait certainement pas un délai suffisant pour prendre une décision concernant le commerce de sa tante. D'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir sérieusement sur la question sans que la jeune femme ne se mette à accaparer ses pensées. Alors que faisait-il? Il réduisait en poussière de pauvres mannequins pour essayer de ne plus penser.<p>

Il devait en avoir enflammé une bonne cinquante lorsque quelqu'un entra dans le dojo. Son réflexe fut aussitôt de se retourner et d'attaquer l'intrus d'un jet de flamme, que la nouvelle venue évita lestement. En reconnaissant Ty Lee, il se calma.

- Pardon, tu m'as surpris, s'excusa-t-il. Qu'y a-t-il, Ty Lee?

- Oh, non, ce n'est rien, s'empressa-t-elle d'affirmer. Enfin, bon… je suis ici pour te donner ceci.

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe qu'il saisit et ouvrit. Le message qui y était inscrit était le suivant:

« Je dois te parler. Rejoins-moi dans le petit jardin au sud du dojo une demi-heure après le coucher du soleil.

Mai»

Son cœur manqua un battement dès qu'il lut la signature, et aussitôt son esprit s'emplit de mille et unes questions. L'espoir fugace qu'il tenait là une chance inespérée de se racheter pour ses erreurs passées l'effleura avant de disparaître; il savait bien que de telles illusions ne feraient que le blesser davantage.

Il se retourna avec pour intention de remercier Ty Lee, mais la jeune femme avait déjà disparu.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Zuko arriva au lieu de rendez-vous à l'heure dite, Mai l'attendait déjà, de dos, tournée vers l'horizon. La pénombre grandissante se fondait avec le noir de ses cheveux, lui donnant l'air d'une ombre sur le point de s'effacer. Elle se retourna en l'entendant arriver, et il réalisa que cette perspective était loin d'arranger les choses: d'abord ombre, elle devenait maintenant statue de pierre rigide et froide. Pour lui qui l'avait déjà connue douce et attentionnée, la voir ainsi était un spectacle déchirant.<p>

- Si tu m'as contacté parce que tu as besoin d'une réponse plus tôt que prévu quant au commerce de ta tante, sache que je n'aie pas encore pris de décision sur… commença Zuko pour débuter la discussion.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour ça, le coupa Mai. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu étais à Yu Dao il y a quelques semaines quand nous nous sommes croisés.

Il n'y réfléchit qu'un moment avant de choisir de rester dans le vague. S'il lui annonçait qu'il y était pour se fiancer, elle ne le laisserait certainement pas s'expliquer. Après tout, cette démarche n'avait jamais aboutie, alors à quoi bon…

« Tu aimes tes secrets plus que moi. »

Ce souvenir le frappa avec la force d'un coup de poing au moment même où il allait ouvrir la bouche. C'était ce que Mai lui avait dit huit ans plus tôt avant de le rompre avec lui, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était partie. Ses secrets. Elle l'avait quitté parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance, parce qu'il lui cachait trop de choses. Il ne pouvait se permettre de commettre la même erreur une autre fois, ou il la perdrait pour de bon.

- J'étais allé me fiancer.

Cet aveu s'était fait sur un ton neutre et égal, et il laissa un long silence planer. Le regard de Mai était indéchiffrable, ses yeux insondables, à un tel point que Zuko douta réellement d'avoir fait la bonne chose. Au bout d'un moment, il n'y tint plus.

- Mai, je suis vraiment désolé, mais si tu veux bien me laisser t'expliquer la…

- Vas-y, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Explique-moi.

Un peu surpris qu'elle acquiesce aussi facilement, il mit un moment avant de débuter son récit :

- Eh bien… mes conseillers se sont mis à être très insistants il y a quelques mois sur l'importance de préserver ma lignée, raconta-t-il. Ils n'ont eu de cesse de me répéter que maintenant que la situation de la nation s'était stabilisée et que j'étais en âge de me marier, il était temps que je commence à penser à me trouver une compagne. J'ai simplement fini par abdiquer et ils m'ont parlé de cette jeune femme originaire de Yu Dao, dont le père avait été un important homme politique sous le règne de mon prédécesseur et dont le nouveau beau-père s'avérait être un influent homme d'affaire. Je l'avais rencontrée à quelques reprises au cours d'évènements officiels, et elle m'avait semblé sympathique et réservée, en bref, le modèle parfait de ce qu'on attend de la femme d'un Seigneur du Feu. Et j'étais à Yu Dao cette semaine-là pour lui demander sa main en personne. Même si sa mère et son beau-père semblaient très enthousiastes à l'idée de m'avoir pour gendre, la démarche n'a pas aboutie: j'ai annulé ma demande lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle avait un petit ami. Je n'avais aucunement envie de faire vivre à cette pauvre fille le fiasco que fut le mariage de mes parents.

Il hésita une seconde, avant d'ajouter:

- Mais je dois te dire que je ne lui aurais jamais demandé sa main si j'avais eu le moindre espoir que tu me donnes une deuxième chance.

Le silence se fit entre eux un long, long moment. Pendant que Zuko s'expliquait, Mai s'était retournée, et le Seigneur du Feu s'était adressé à une ombre durant de nombreuses minutes, et cette même ombre lui imposait maintenant le supplice de l'attente. Il craignait plus que tout qu'elle ne fasse comme la silhouette de son cauchemar et qu'elle ne parte sans une parole.

- Merci Zuko, murmura-t-elle finalement pour briser cette interminable torture. Merci beaucoup.

Il demeura interdit un instant, complètement pris au dépourvu par cette déclaration et la chaleur qu'il lui semblait avoir perçu dans sa voix. Il fallut qu'elle se retourne pour qu'il y croie; elle souriait. Une autre fille aurait pleuré, mais Mai était trop orgueilleuse pour laisser couler la moindre larme. Pourtant, Zuko voyait pertinemment ses yeux briller malgré l'obscurité croissante.

- Kima est ma cousine, expliqua Mai devant son mutisme. Sa mère et mon oncle se sont mariés il y a quelques mois, et c'est pour leur rendre visite que j'étais à Yu Dao. Kima m'a parlé de ta demande le soir même, voilà pourquoi je suis rentrée aussitôt, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas répondu à un seul des messages que tu m'as envoyés depuis. J'étais tellement frustrée à l'idée que tu me caches toujours ce genre de choses après tout ce temps…

Elle prit une pause avant de poursuivre:

- J'ai pris la décision de te revoir ce soir pour te tester, Zuko, avoua-t-elle. C'est malhonnête de ma part, mais j'avais besoin de savoir si tu pouvais prendre le risque de me répondre franchement. Et même si je ne croyais pas que tu le ferais, j'espérais vraiment que tu sois franc. Parce que…

Elle releva les yeux pour croiser le regard du Seigneur du Feu, et un bref instant, il la vit hésiter encore un peu. Mai avait toujours été fière et déterminée, elle avait toujours su ce qu'elle voulait. Ils s'étaient fréquentés durant longtemps, ils se connaissaient depuis la petite enfance, et pourtant il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vue incertaine. Découvrir ce côté d'elle l'alarmait et le rassurait à la fois, étrange mélange qui le poussa à soutenir son regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole.

- Parce que je crois que j'attends depuis très longtemps de pouvoir te donner une deuxième chance, admit-elle tout bas, de sorte que Zuko soit le seul à pouvoir l'entendre avant que la nuit n'avale ses paroles.

Car oui, la nuit était maintenant bel et bien tombée, les torches entourant le palais avaient été allumées, mais dans ce petit coin de jardin caché derrière le dojo, il n'y avait pas la moindre lumière autre que celle de la lune pour surprendre le baiser passionné que les deux jeunes gens échangèrent ainsi dissimulés.

- Mai, murmura Zuko au bout d'un moment, désunissant leurs souffles pour un bref instant.

Il semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et l'embrassa de plus belle. Le Seigneur du Feu finit par lui donner raison; ils pourraient parler plus tard. Pour l'instant, ils avaient cinq ans de séparation à rattraper, l'urgence perçant dans chacun de leurs gestes indiquaient clairement qu'ils étaient d'accord pour rattraper ce retard au plus vite. C'est ce qui explique certainement pourquoi les vêtements se mirent à tomber au sol, pourquoi les coiffures se défirent et pourquoi les mains se firent plus baladeuses.

* * *

><p>- Très bien messieurs, je suis réellement satisfait des résultats. J'irai moi-même superviser le déroulement des travaux la semaine prochaine. Vous pouvez quitter.<p>

Ils s'inclinèrent tous avant de sortir de la grande salle du trône, emportant avec eux des plans et toutes sortes de documents officiels. Le Seigneur du Feu se retrouva donc seul dans l'immense pièce, qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter à son tour par une des portes latérales menant aux appartements lorsque Mai entra par une de ces dernières. La jeune femme était venue habiter avec lui au palais quelques mois auparavant quand leur relation avait repris pour de bon, et pour l'instant tout allait pour le mieux. Il fut tout d'abord heureux de la voir, mais il s'inquiéta en remarquant qu'une ride de nervosité plissait son front. Elle n'était jamais nerveuse : il devait y avoir quelque chose de grave.

- Mai, est-ce que ça va?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant visiblement ses mots. L'inquiétude de Zuko grimpa encore plus lorsqu'il la vit hésiter de la sorte; elle n'hésitait jamais non plus. D'un geste, il l'invita à s'assoir sur un coussin libre à côté de lui, pensant que ça la mettrait peut-être plus à l'aise. Elle accepta sans un mot, rapprochant même le coussin pour être plus près de lui. Même une fois assise, elle ne parla pas. Elle fixait obstinément ses mains qu'elle avait posées ses genoux, et entrouvrait parfois la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Zuko dut se parler pour parvenir à garder son calme, et face à n'importe qui d'autre il se serait emporté. Lorsqu'elle brisa finalement la lourdeur infernale de l'ambiance, c'était pour dire des paroles qui les replongèrent tous deux aussitôt dans cette même atmosphère.

- Zuko, qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je t'annonçais que je suis enceinte?

L'irruption d'un monorail dans la pièce l'aurait moins surpris. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne ferait qu'angoisser Mai davantage en réagissant de la sorte, mais ce fut plus fort que lui; il figea. Son cerveau se vida de toute pensée pour ne laisser qu'une phrase gravée dans son esprit en lettres de feu. Mai était enceinte. Non, elle l'avait seulement insinué. L'était-elle? En doutait-elle? Voyons, comment peut-on douter de ce genre de choses?! Il se risqua à demander, risquant du même coup de recevoir une réponse.

- Mai, euh, tu es… tu es sûre?

- Oui, affirma-t-elle, sa voix un rien moins sûre qu'à l'ordinaire. Ta mère est au courant, Ty Lee aussi, mais c'est tout. Zuko, je sais que ça tombe à un très mauvais moment, les choses déboulent certainement trop vite pour que tu arrives à suivre, moi non plus je ne suis pas, mais…

- Épouse-moi.

La jeune femme en demeura interdite un moment, pas du tout sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Il répéta pourtant, ne lui permettant plus de douter une seule seconde de son ouïe :

- Épouse-moi, Mai.

Cette dernière ne savait trop que faire, confuse face à une proposition aussi spontanée, à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout. Mais il était sérieux, ça elle pouvait en être certaine : il avait saisi ses mains avec à la fois douceur et excitation, un petit sourire engageant s'étirait sur ses lèvres et une lueur particulière brillait dans ses yeux.

- Je ne peux pas dire que ça ne me surprend pas, continua-t-il. Je suis très surpris, et c'est vrai que je trouve que les choses vont vite. Le monde tourne trop vite, Mai, et pourtant nous ne pouvons pas le ralentir, nous ne le devons pas, nous devons nous y adapter. Alors je veux m'adapter à cette situation avec toi, je veux qu'on devienne une famille. C'est pour ça que je te demande si tu acceptes de me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme.

Elle était sans voix, bien sûr. Certes, Mai n'était pas comme les autres filles : elle était plus bornée, obstinée, il y avait toujours eu un nombre très limité de choses qu'elle avait apprécié dans sa vie, et lui faire réellement plaisir était un défi, son entourage en convenait. Et pourtant, sur ce point, elle était comme toutes les autres filles : malgré toute sa fierté, malgré tout son orgueil, elle pleura de joie en entendant celui qu'elle avait connu garçon, qui était maintenant un homme, celui qu'elle aimait depuis très longtemps lui demander sa main de manière aussi spontanée, aussi naturelle et simpliste. Zuko la taquinerait en le lui rappelant quelques semaines plus tard, et elle se défendrait en blâmant les hormones. Mais pour l'instant, elle murmura simplement, le plus sincère et immense des sourires illuminant son visage :

- Oui.

Et elle se jeta dans ses bras sans plus de cérémonies, elle l'embrassa avec dans son cœur l'ivresse du bonheur. Il n'était pas parfait, il ne le serait jamais, ce ne serait pas tous les jours facile, mais elle s'en contrefichait : sans lui, sa vie était plus qu'imparfaite.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, en espérant que vous avez aimé. Pour ceux qui ont également suivi <em>Legend of Korra, <em>j'entreprendrai d'ici peu une fanfic d'envergure sur ce cartoon: tenez-vous prêts!**

**J'attends vos commentaires, comme d'habitude!**

**Honey**


End file.
